


Merry Christmas, Draco

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas oneshot, First Christmas fic, Fluffy Ending, Implied short physical abuse, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Slash, Some angst, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's boyfriend has left him three years ago because he couldn't take it anymore. Now Draco is all alone. Will he ever be happy again? Or does he have to spend the rest of his life and Christmas alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Draco

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This was one of my oldest Harry Potter fics and actually the first slash fic I wrote for this fandom.  
> I decided to post it now, seeing as it is nearly Christmas :) Tomorrow another Christmas oneshot will be posted and hopefully soon after a third one (but that one I still have to finish)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the oneshot despite the angsty start ^^;
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling owns it  
> Additional disclaimer: I don't own the song 'Listen to your heart' either - that belongs to Roxette
> 
> Merry Christmas/Happy holidays!

**Merry Christmas, Draco**

The young, blond man sighed and swirled the light brown liquid around in his mug, while staring in the fireplace. The light of the fire casted a soft glow on the blond hair and somehow softened the sharp features of his face.

He let the tea slip into his throat and briefly missed the strong sharp taste of alcohol. He shook his head to chase that thought away. No, he wouldn't drink alcohol – that had him brought into this situation. Sitting all alone with Christmas in this huge house. _For three years in a row._

Draco's throat constricted and a huge lump nestled in his throat. How he had ever been so stupid, he still didn't know. He had had the perfect boyfriend: smart, sexy, gorgeous, handsome, gentle and not the mention the perfect body…  
And he had let it slip through his fingers, because he couldn't control himself; because he had been a bastard. Because he hadn't had the guts to face his past. Instead of facing his past, he had let himself forget it by drinking himself into a stupor. If it had stopped by just being drunk on occasions, then he suspected it hadn't end this badly. However, it seemed that being drunk had brought out the bad side of Draco.  
Every time he got home seriously drunk, he found a way to insult his lover by pointing out the bad things (well, bad in his pissed mind) in everything he saw; mostly it was his lover he insulted. The next morning he would apologize and he would do everything to make his partner happy, so that he would be forgiving. And his boyfriend always forgave him. Until that fatal night.

He had had a bad day at the Ministry and he had getting himself drunk – _again_ – to let some steam off – _again_. As always he had gone home real late and had found his lover sitting on the couch, waiting for him. He had noticed immediately that Draco was drunk and had sighed. For some strange reason, that sigh had compelled him to sit on the couch.

Just when he had been about to shut his eyes, because he was tired and needed a good nap, his nose had caught the whiff of a strange smell. It had smelled like cologne and it had been coming from his partner, who had shifted nervously when Draco sat down. It had made him furious; his lover never wore cologne, so that meant he had been with another man. A man that wasn't Draco.

His anger had boiled over by the thought that somebody had dared to touch what was his and he had lashed out, worse than before. He had called his lover a slut and a whore and numerous other hurtful things. When his lover had tried to defend himself, he had completely snapped and Draco had hit him, right on his cheek. While his boyfriend was trying to hold tears back, Draco had ranted further. Eventually he had passed out on the couch.

The next morning, Draco had woken up to the sight of his lover standing with two suitcases in the hallway. His eyes had been red from crying, his body had been trembling and his cheek had swollen up.

Draco had gasped in shock and had stepped towards his boyfriend to hug him when he was stopped.

His lover had told him he could no longer go on like this, that he had loved Draco, but that that hadn't been enough and that he was leaving.

Draco had pleaded with him, begged him to stay, promising he would change, but his lover had just shaken his head and had walked out of the door. Out of Draco's life. Draco had stared dumbfounded and saw that he had managed to do what others hadn't succeeded in: he had broken Harry Potter. And in doing that, he had broking himself.

After that day, he had never seen Harry again. He had searched everywhere for him, but he couldn't be found. Eventually, the gossip had told him that Harry was now living with Lupin, his honorary godfather (much later, he realized that the cologne Harry was wearing that night had been from Lupin, who had visited Harry that day).

At first, he had hope that he could win Harry back. He hadn't had touched one single drop of alcohol since the breakup. There were times when he wanted to drink so badly, but the thought of Harry always stopped him. His hope of Harry returning to him had vanished when after a year and a half, he still hadn't heard of Harry. For a while he had been depressed and almost had begun drinking again, just so he could forget everything for a while. But somehow he had found the strength to refuse the drank. And now here he was: two years later and still alone.

Draco sighed and placed the empty cup on the small table next to his chair. He casted a longing look at the Christmas tree, where three small gifts were lying on the carpeted floor. One gift for each Christmas that Harry had not spent with him. Despite realizing he had lost his chance with Harry, he still bought presents for him. He did it mostly to reassure himself that their life together had been real, that he hadn't dreamed it.

A lonely tear dropped down on the photo he held in his hands: he and Harry embracing each other in front of the fireplace, a year after the war had ended. Two years before Draco would ruin everything by starting to drink.

* * *

Harry Potter sat in a chair next to the fireplace, looking amused at the scene before him.

Ron Weasley, his best friend, was trying to convince Hermione Granger to let him open his presents now, instead of later.

Harry chuckled softly when Hermione rolled her eyes and disappeared into the kitchen – Ron's presents following her of course.

Ron pouted and huffed. "Why does she have to be so difficult? What's the difference in opening our presents now, instead of later?"

"Ron, you ask that question every year and I still don't have an answer to it," Harry smiled and stood up. "Now come on, I think dinner is ready."

Ron's face lightened up and he hurried to the kitchen. Harry followed him, shaking his head.

* * *

With a sigh, Harry plopped into his chair and stretched. As always, the food had been good and it had been a wonderful evening, spent with the Weasley family. Still, he was relieved he was finally home. A whole evening of acting happy always tired him out.

He tried to shake the depressing thoughts away, but it didn't work. He nearly growled from frustration; it had been three fucking years! Why couldn't he be happy? Oh, he knew the answer, he just didn't want to admit it.

In a desperate attempt to change his thoughts, he switched on his radio. The Muggle song 'Listen to your heart' filled the room. Every time Harry heard that song, his thoughts always went to him. It was forbidden, but he couldn't help it. He missed him so much…

He was startled out his depressing thoughts when Remus sat next to him.

"Hey Remus," Harry smiled weakly.

Remus smiled back, but looked at him concerned.

"Are you thinking of him again?" Remus suddenly asked.

"What? No! No, of course not! Why would I?" Harry asked nervously.

"Because you miss him."

Harry looked away, not trying to deny it.

"Harry…" Remus began, then sighed. He knew why Harry was unhappy and he wished he could help him. It was heartbreaking to see Harry like that. Remus couldn't even remember when Harry had been truly happy in the last three years. He decided to do something about that.

"You know, I heard that he stopped drinking. People say he's really changed," Remus said hesitatingly.

"Oh yeah?" Harry said uninterested, not daring to hope.

"Let me give you some advice: some people are worth a second chance. There's only one person you could be truly happy with, Harry. Don't waste that chance," Remus spoke softly and briefly squeezed Harry's shoulder. Then he disappeared to his room. It was all up to Harry now.

Harry bit on his lip. He really wanted to follow Remus' advice, but… What if it all went wrong again? He couldn't handle a second heartbreak; he barely had managed this one.

He stared into the fire and let the memories wash over him for the first time in three years, while listening to the song.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah.  
You've built a love,  
but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven,  
turns too dark.  


The moment when he and Draco first started out as friends…

_Listen to your heart,_  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart,  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going,  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart before.  
you tell him goodbye.  


The look on Draco's face when Harry agreed to go out with him: one of pure joy…

_Sometimes you wonder,_  
if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments  
are all lost in the tide, yeah.  
They're swept away,  
and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

The first time they said they loved each other…

_Listen to your heart_  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going,  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.  


Draco who nervously asked Harry to move in with him…

_And there are voices,_  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.  


Draco laughing…

Draco smiling…

Draco blushing…

His beautiful grey eyes that shone with love every time he looked at Harry…

_Listen to your heart, *Take a listen*_  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart, *Take a listen*  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going,  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart before,  
You tell him goodbye

Their kissing, their touching, their lovemaking…

_Listen to your heart, *Take a listen to it*_  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart, *Take a listen to it*  
there's nothing else you can do.  
i dont know where you're going  
and i dont know why,  
but listen to your heart before  
ohh listen to your heart  


All those memories made Harry dizzy. He had buried all those memories deep inside his mind, so that he wouldn't always feel hurt when he thought of their time together.

_Maybe Remus is right,_ Harry thought suddenly. It wasn't as if Remus made mistakes about this sort of topic.

_And maybe the song's right as well_ _,_ Harry thought when he heard what the woman sung.

_listen to your heart,_  
ohh Take a listen to it  
hahahaaa  
*listen to your heart*  
Take a listen to it  
yeahyeah  
*listen to your heart*  
*listen to your heart*  


He stood up and walked straight out of the house to the Apparation spot. Hopefully he wouldn't regret this.

* * *

Remus stood watching out of the window and smiled when he saw Harry Apparate. _Merry Christmas, Harry,_ Remus thought, smiling tenderly.

* * *

Draco startled when he heard the doorbell. He frowned when he noticed the hour: it was half past eleven. Who could be at his door at the late hour? He stood up and waited in the middle of the room, knowing that Piksky, his house elf, would open the door and bring the guest to him.

"Master Draco, sir, Piksky had brought someone to master, sir," the high pitched voice of Piksky said clearly through the door.

"Bring the guest in, Piksky," Draco ordered.

"Yes, Master Draco, Piksky will do it."

Draco's grey eyes went wide and he felt like fainting when he saw his unexpected guest.

"Hey Draco," Harry smiled tenderly, but hesitatingly. He stood nervously in the doorway.

Piksky bowed and disappeared.

"Harry, is that really you?" Draco asked whispering, not daring to take his eyes of Harry, afraid that Harry would disappear.

"Yeah, long time no see, right?" Harry chuckled nervously. The next moment he had his arms full with a crying Draco.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you! I'm such a bastard! I've missed you so much! Please, don't leave me again! I will do everything for you, as long as you stay. Please, I've missed you so much," Draco cried, tears dripping on Harry's shoulders.

"Ssh, Draco, I'm not leaving you. Hush now, I'm staying," Harry whispered, tears leaking out of his eyes as well. He buried his face in Draco's neck and inhaled the soft smell of lavender of Draco's skin.

"Are you serious? You're really staying?" Draco asked hopefully and looked at Harry.

Harry nodded and smiled weakly. "Yeah, Remus made me realize that I can't live without you. I've missed you."

"I'll never hurt you again, Harry. I swear it. I have completely stopped drinking," Draco swore, his arms tightening around Harry's waist, while inhaling Harry's smell: chocolate mixed with vanilla.

"That's good, because I couldn't bear it if you hurt me again," Harry said, shuddering.

"Never again, I swear it." Draco pressed his lips on Harry's forehead, relishing in the fact that Harry was his again. And now he wouldn't ever let Harry go again.

It was at that moment that Harry noticed the three presents under the tree.

"Whose presents are they?" he asked confused.

Draco turned around and smiled. "Those are your presents, Harry. I think that one of them is perfect for this moment."

"Oh? Which one? And why did you get me presents? You didn't know I was coming, did you?" Harry asked confused, but let himself be dragged towards the tree.

"I bought a present each year that you were gone, because…" Draco hesitated. "Because then at least, I knew I hadn't imagined my time with you," he said softly.

Harry's emerald green eyes widened and looked at Draco with wonder and love.

"Here, open this one first." Draco pushed the smallest present in Harry's hands and pulled him with him towards the chair. Draco sat down and pulled Harry into his lap, enjoying the warmth of Harry's body against him, after those long three years.

Harry blushed, but didn't complain and opened the present careful.

His breath hitched when he saw his present. It was a ring. It was made of golden with tiny green diamond stones on the top, that glittered in the fire. It was simple, but beautiful.

"Oh my god," Harry whispered and looked at Draco with wide eyes.

"I know that it's too soon, considering we're only together for a few minutes of so, but I would like to ask you to marry me. I love you with all my heart and soul and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Draco whispered in Harry's ears. "Of course, I understand it if you don't want to, but I just wanted to…"

His speech was cut off when Harry kissed him passionately.

"Of course, I'll marry you. I love you so much, I can't wait to spend the rest of my live with you," Harry whispered against Draco's lips.

"You don't know how happy you make me now," Draco said, his grey eyes shining with joy and love.

"Why don't you show me how much?" Harry whispered seductively and laughed when Draco took him in his arms and hurried to his room.

_Now this is what I call a merry Christmas,_ Draco thought happily when he kissed Harry again.


End file.
